Needing Batman
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Trapped in a building that's falling down, his life flashing before his eyes, and no one coming to save him, all Robin can think about is how safe he had been back in Gotham.


The ware house was falling down around him, yet the former Minnie -bat could not move.

Robin was pinned under a beam that had fallen on him when the bomb had exploded.  
The thousand pond peace of medal had completely crushed his legs.

He wondered if his team had even realized that he was still in there.

He doubted it.

They all thought he could take care of himself.

Problem was he was still human, and no matter how much he acted like it could not happen, he was able to he hurt.

And killed.

The sickening cracking sound from above him alerted him that the ceiling was caving in again.

He quickly covered his head, and prayed he would make it out of this alive.

As he heard the sound of the ruble failing down around him, he had one last thought be for world went dark.

'Bruce never would have let this happen to me.'

Nine:

Dick stood outside of his faster father s office.

He had been living at Wane Manner for nearly for nearly three weeks now, and he had really started to open up to the bilinear, playboy.

But it still didn't mean he wasn't shy.

Nervously he knocked on the door.

"Come in Richard."

Slowly he opened the door, and pocked his head in shyly.

"How did you know it was me?"

Bruce smiled at him from behind his desk.

"Call it a lucky guess. What's up kido?"

Shyly Dick made his way into the room, and over to stand in front of the older man.

"I was wondering if we could spend the day together tomorrow. If you re not to byssi, and want to that is."

Dick looked down nervously, and sadly.

Tomorrow was supposaid to be his last day living here.

After tomorrow they were supposaid to come, and take him to another place to wait till someone decided to adopt him.

He was sad to leave the manner; He really was starting to like Bruce, and Alfred.

They made his loss a bit more bearable.

If only a bit.

Bruce smiled softly, and stood up from his seat.

Walking over to the small boy he scoped him up into his arms easily.

Dick looked at him surprisaid as he was cared over to the couch.

Bruce sat down with Dick on his lap.

"Dick I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly, and truly ok?"

Dick nodded, unsure if he liked were this was going, or not.

Bruce took a deep breath before starting.

Dick do you like living here?

"Dick stared at him stunned."

"Of cores Bruce! I love it here."

Bruce's soft smile returned before he went serous again.

"Do you like living with Alfred, and me? Dick s bright blue eyes grow wide as he sat up striate.  
You bet! I live being here with you two! You guys are the best ever!"

Bruce smiled happily, and gently hugged Dick.

"Well I'm happy you enjoy living here. Know I have one more question for you."

He leaned back so that the two of them were looking each other in the eyes.

Dick new this one was much more important than the others, so he tried hard to be seriously.

"Richard, how would you like to stay here?"

Dick's eyes widened to the sizes of seriously plates.

"You mean like live here? Permanently? Bruce nodded."

"I mean, how do you feel about me adopting you kido?"

Dick though his arms around Bruce s neck happily.

"I'd love that Bruce!"

Bruce smiled, and hugged him back.

"So you really mean it kido? You really feel up for me adopting you?"

Dick's excitement was starting to where off on him.

Dick nodded his head excitedly.

"Of cores!"

Ten:

"Bruce!"

Dick ran into the house crying.

He was dirty, and scraped up, with tears running down his cheeks in streaks.

Bruce instantly ran out of his office, and down to his word.

"My god Dick what happened to you?"

Bruce picked the small crying boy up, and cradled him close.

Dick bared his face in Brice s chest, and sobbed hard.

Alfred walked into the house looking none too pleasaid.

"Alfred what happened to him?"

Alfred sighed, and motioned for Bruce to fallow him into the kitchen.

"His principal called, and said a group of kids had beaten him up when he admitted to help a young school mate they decided to bully."

Alfred wet a hand cloth as Bruce sat down, and placed Dick in his lap.

"I hope there expelled for this!"

Alfred nodded in agreement as he gently began to clean Dick s face off.

"They are sir. The principal said that young Master Richard was very brave for sticking up for his young school mate."

Bruce smiled proudly at his adopted son.

"Did you fight back Dick?"

Bruce knew that Dick, as in training to be Robin, could severely hurt those other boys no matter how many there were.

Sniffling Dick shook his head.

"No sir, I did as you told me."

He looked up at Brice with tear filled blue eyes.

"Did I do well, Bruce?"

Bruce hugged Dick tightly, and placed a light loving kiss on his forehead.

"Yes you did Dickey. You did very good, and you are very brave. I'm prude of you son."

Dick hugged onto the older man.

"Thank you Bruce."

Eleven:

Robin nearly jumped as Batman laded his hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at his father sheepishly.

Batman raised an eyebrow underneath his cowl.

"Sleepy this early on Robin?"

Robin giggled nervously, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did' t get much sleep last night."

Batman knelt down till he was eye level with his young partner.

"The nightmares again?"

Reluctantly Robin nodded his head.

Batman took in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out throw his nose.

"Robin why didn't you call me to come home?"

Robin shook his head.

N big boy I can handle it. Besides Gotham kneads you.

Though they were on patrol, and Batman tried never to show any emotions, especially affection, when out on it, Batman poled his little bird into his arms.

Robin let out a little squeak of surprise as he was poled into the familiar cape.

"I told you Robin, you re my most important person. Even are fair lady Gotham comes second to you."

Batman almost smiled when he fest two small arms rap around his waist, almost.

After a minute Batman straitened, picking Robin up with him.

"Batman where are we going?"

Robin poked his head out from the cape as he felt Batman pull out his grappling hook.

The dark night shot the hook of, and after making shore it would hold their combined wait, swung of into the night.

"I'm taking you home. It's a quit night, and you need your sleep."

Robin was about to protest but stopped when a young escaped him.

"Ok."

By the time they reached the Bat mobile he was practically asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, the Bat sat down in his seat, and kept Robin in his lap.

He knew he'd get hell for it from Alfred later, but as he speed off to go home, and looked down at his son, he could not bring himself to care.

It was Robin after all.

Twelve:

Robin tried to hold back tears as Batman lifted him up on the medical table.

"You are so brave Dick."

Bruce gave him a rehearing smile as he pulled his cowl off and removed Dick's mask.

Dick looked down at the gun shot in his arm.

Bruce said he was lucky that it was only a throw and throw.

But Dick didn't feel very lucky.

"It's all right baby bird, you can cry. Gun shots hurt trebly. Especially for your first one."

A few tears started to fall down Dick s cheeks silently.

But he refused to sob.

No he absolutely refused to start sobbing in front of his father over a gun shot.

Even if it did feel like the worst thing that had ever physically hit him.

Bruce grabbed a syringe, and uncapped it. He quickly brushed Dick s tears away before he took his injured arm gently, and injected him.

Placing the syringe down, he gently laded the young boy down.

Leaning down he kissed the top of Dick s head lovingly.

"Rest up. When you wake up this will all be patched up, and we can go do a thing you want."

Despite the sedative/pain killer kicking in Dick grabbed his father's hand and haled on for dear life.

"Can I just stay home with you, dad?"

Bruce smiled, and ran his hand throw Dick's hair soothingly.

"Of cores. We can stay home all day if you want."

Dick smiled back his eyes fluttering close.

"Whelming."

Bruce laughed at his son's new word, and presided to stitch the little boy up.

Happy with just knowing Dick was alright.

Thirteen:

"Dick Time to get up kido!"

Dick groaned as he turned over against the bright sun, and bared his head under his mountain of pillows.

His soft mumblings could only be recognized by the man who had dealt with this Minnie times with amusement.

Bruce expertly ripped the covers off his now not so little boy, and began to tickle him.

Dick roared with laughter as he tried to squirm away.

"No dad *HAHAHAHAHAHA* pleas have mer-*HAHAHAHAHAHA*- rcy!"

Dick squirmed as Brice laughed happily.

He loved days like this.

Day when Dick stayed home, and slept in till even later thin the dark night.

On these days he was able to wake Dick up in the way only he would, because Alfred said it was simply not proper.

Proper my butt.

Better then flipping the poor kid off his bed.

Finally he allowed his son to sit up.

Dick rubbed one of his eyes sleepily, and playfully glared at the older man.

"Alright, alright! I'm up already old man. What do you want? Forget were you pouting you're slippers?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and Dick laughed.

"Ha, ha that's so funny young man. I'm not that old yet."

He playfully pushed his son towards the bathroom when he was out of bed.

"Get dressed we're going up to the watch tower today."

Dick was surprised but did as he was told.

As soon as he was dressed he fallowed his father towards the bat cave, were they presided to be brought up to the watch tower.

"So what are we doing up here Batman?"

Batman smirked.

Though Robin was now thirteen he was not above hiding under his father's cape.

He raped a loving arm around his little bird as he led him down the hall.

"You'll see when we get there. Now be patient."

Dick's curiosity perked up as he herd doors opening, hearts beating, people breathing, and amused little sinkers, and giggles.

Batman removed his cape from covering Robin up.

Robin blinked at the sudden burst of light blinded him momentarily.

"Congratulations Robin!"

Robin stared opened mouthed.

Everyone he knew was crammed into the cafeteria wit big happy smiles.

Balloons, and streams decorated the walls, and a banner was taped to one of the windows that read "Congrats little bird!"

Robin looked up at his father confused.

"Batman?"

Batman ruffled his partner s hair fondly.

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is."

At Robin's confused look everyone laughed, and Batman pooled him into a rare, Batman hug.

"We have ben partners for five years now. And I could not be happier."

Fourteen:

It was practically a blizzard.

Dick was sitting in front of his parents graves crying.

Bruce was out at a party tonight and Alfred was away visiting friends.

Dick, in a feeling of loneliness, and depression, had ridden his skate board all the way to the cemetery.

He was shivering.

He had been out here for far too long.

But he could not find the strength to get up.

He slowly felt his grasp on conciseness start to slip.

Slowly the warm fingers of unconciseness slide over him, pulling him in.

But before he fully slipped under, he was able to register the fact that someone had picked him up, and was holding him close.

Someone was speeking to him but they felt fair away.

He felt cold air rush around him before he slipped completely under.

Bruce stared down at his frozen little boy in horror as his driver rushed theme to the hospital.

Bruce had come home early after calling Dick and getting no answer.

After he had searched the house, and came up empty, he had used his tracking system to locate were the boy wonder was.

He had been horrified to realize that Dick had been in the same spot at the cemetery for two whole hours.

After running back to the car, he had ordered to be taken there as fast as possible.

But when he had fond Dick sitting in the snow, practically frozen to death he feared that he had been too late.

Quickly he picked his son up calling his name.

But Dick didn't even ster.

Instantly he began to run back to the car, hoping he wasn't too late.

As soon as the car pooled up to the hospital Bruce ran his frozen son inside.

It wasn't long till Dick was placed in a hospital room.

The doctor had diagnosed him with hypothermia.

Bruce sat at his raped up son's side, relived when he started to notes the blue leaving his lips.

Dick gave a small moan before his eyes fluttered open weekly.

"Daddy?"

Bruce slipped his hand under the blankets to clutch Dick s still chilled one.

"I'm here son! I'm here! You're going to be ok now!"

Dick smiled, and closed his eyes feeling tired ones again.

"I know, dad. I'm always safe if you're here."

The titans were surprised when members of the Justice League, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, and Batman showed up not even ten minutes after the explosion.

With export eyes the League members' scanned the area.

"Where s Robin?"

The Dark Night s growl made the tightens shrink back.

But at the same they looked around, surprised Robin wasn't with theme.

"He can't still be in side can he? I mean its Robin? He had to have gotten out!"

Beast Boy was looking around panicked.

At the very idea that his son's own team hadn't even realized there only human teammate and leader was still trapped in the crumbling building, batman roared with anger.

"How could you leave him in there?"

Without hesitating the dark night ran forwarded into the flames.

"Batman hold a second damn-it!"

Pointing his ring out GL covered him, so he wouldn't get burned.

They all could only watch, and wait.

Batman fallowed his tracer striate to his fallen bird.

He was mortified when he fond Robin bared under ruble, and his legs pined by a soled medal beam.

"My god son!"

He quickly ran over to Robin, and removed the debris from his son s head.

He searched for a polls.

Dreading not to find one.

Relief flowed throw him as he was able to fine a week one, but it was there.

Placing a gas mask on the boy's face, he called his orders out.

"Flash, I need you to suck all the oxygen out of here, and fast!"

He leaned over Robin s limp body to protect it.

"Got it Batman!"

Batman closed his eyes as he felt the tornado start around theme.

It wasn't long till it was all over.

"Robin s pinned under a beam, and kneads immediate medical help! Superman, comes get it off of him!"

Batman pulled his fallen son's head into his lap gently as he waited.

He bent over the small body, and kissed his head soothingly.

"You're going to be all right son. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. Daddy's here now."

He continued to muter comforting words to the unconciseness boy, and kisses his head even after the others had arrived.

"Oh my god! Bat s is the kid?"

GL floated over, and stared to remove the entire ruble.

Batman didn't even notes that he had arrived.

Superman easily lifted the beam off of Robin s legs.

Flash zipped over to kneel next to Batman.

Place a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder.

He hated to do this, but he knew he had to for Robin's sake.

"Batman you have let me take him now."

Not surpassingly Batman shook his head.

"No! I let my bird go ones, and this is what happened!"

Superman prepared himself to be forceful.

"Batman you're doing more harm. Let us take him back to their tower for medical help."

Batman gently kissed the top of Robin s head be for looking up at the krypton.

"I'm going with you. He's safe when I'm there."

Superman nodded.

Reluctantly Batman released Robin over to Flash, who took him in his arms as carefully as he could.

"Ready?"

Superman nodded as he picked Batman up.

The four took off in a blink of an eye.

GL turned towards the rest of the titans, who were looking scared, and ashamed.

"We should get going too. There already there."

They all nodded in agreement before taking off.

The first thing Robin was aware of when he woke up was searing pain.

Everything about him hurt.

He was pretty shore even his hair, and close hurt.

The second thing he was aware off was someone talking to him.

But it wasn't just someone, it was Batman.

"Robin, are you awake kiddo?"

Robin blinked a few times before his vision cleared, and he was able to see Batman looming over him.

"Batman? What are you doing here?"

And just like that his old mentor exploded on him.

"What am I doing here? Young man you're lucky I showed up! Your own team hadn't even realized you were trapped! Do you even realize that you could have died? This is why I said you can't be Robin! You nearly lost your life again!"

Robin s eye twitched.

He really didn't feel up to fighting with Batman over this again.

He refused to give up being Robin, and that was that.

"I'm not going to stop being Robin, and you can't make me!"

He snapped at the older bat.

Looking away he mumbled darkly.

"Besides, why should you care? You disowned me as Robin, and as you re son."

Batman' s eyes widened behind his cowl.

He was not expecting that.

Without having to think on it, he poled the Boy Wonder into his arms.

He barred his face in the messy locks of black hair, and kissed his head.

"Son, I never disowned you as my little boy. I never stopped worrying about even after you left."

Robin was shocked.

Slowly, and with shaky hands he, he reached up, and griped his father close.

"I've always been here looking after you. When you re hurt I set by your side. When you're sick I look after you. When you refuse to sleep I hold you till you're fast sleep."

Robin didn't know what to say.

He had no idea his father did all that for him.

"Dad I-I'm sorry."

He felt genital kisses being placed on his forehead like he was a small child again.

"No kneed son. Just rest up now."

Robin felt himself grow tired as he leaned heavily on into his father.

"You're safe know son."

Robin smiled as he began to fade out.

"I'm always safe when you're here."


End file.
